The Killing Joke
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Under The Red Cape. Follow the aftermath of The Joker's vicious attack on the second Robin. An event that would forever change the lives of two individuals. One seeking to reclaim the life taken from him. The other seeking vengeance.


Sun shining brightly down from high above. A light breeze flowing through the air that was like sweet relief due to the sweat that drips down from his forehead and down to his lap.

A cold drink in his hand looking down from the safety of his spot in some shade on a nearby porch. A small paradise for him.

Especially what he sees out in the distance. His salvation. His girlfriend. His strength. His everything at work lifting up piles and piles of hay with ease over her shoulder and float over towards a nearby barn to deposit her latest load on the second floor of the structure.

A woman that makes it look so easy and it was. At Least for her. The girl of steel. That is what the citizens of Metropolis like to call her.

He preferred gorgeous but to their friends she was known as Kara Kent. The cousin of Clark Kent and secretly Superman.

His older cousin but not due to a black hole during her travels. It was so very confusing but one thing didn't confuse him.

A simple declaration. He belonged to her in every way imaginable. Mind,body and soul. Such a scary declaration to admit at their age but it was the truth.

She is his everything. His strength to get up in the morning. His light to vanquish the darkness of his dreams every single night.

Horrible nightmares of the most horrible moment in his life. A moment that he swears can still hear the damn clown's sinister laugh every single time he closes his eyes.

This laugh that slowly he can hear now in the background as though it is a whisper. A laugh that makes his eyes go wide as instantly the glass in his hand slips out from his grasp and comes crashing down to the wooden floor beneath at his feet shattering the glass into hundreds of pieces.

A laugh that gets louder causing him to start to let out deep breaths that just gets harder to breath with every passing second as his hands come up to cover his ears while his eyes snap tightly shut.

Snap tightly shut as slowly his hands start to shake as the laughter gets even louder. As images start flooding into his minds.

Images that he could remember perfectly. Remember the pain of every single blow that had been delivered across his body.

Remember how cold the steel of the crowbar was. Remember the agonizing pain as he felt his bones being broken one at a time.

Memories that are just too much. Too much that despite his best efforts tears trickle down his cheeks before instantly Jason feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

Arms that he can't help but lean into not even bothering to put up any resistance. Not even bother to hide his tears as he feels a hand gently stroking his hair.

Keeping a gentle hold around the only man that she has ever loved laying a gentle kiss into his hair without releasing her hold slowly Kara rocks Jason back and forth as she feels his head coming down to rest against her exposed stomach.

" Shhh, I got you. I got you."

* * *

Keeping her eyes locked forward on his own gently gripping the very end of the railing before her sending him an encouraging smile doing her best to suppress her tears very slowly Kara watches in complete silence Jason take a step forward as he grips the railings around him in a death grip.

Such a grip that she could see his knuckles slowly turning white as his hands shake against the railing. As his arms slowly shake as though they are the only thing holding him upright as he makes his way towards her.

As he makes his way across the small walkway towards her. Makes his way towards her with nothing but pain riddled across his face.

This look that she would always see across his face every single time they would come here. His rehab.

His assigned rehab for the day. An rehab appointment that would take place every other day. Monday,Wednesday,and Friday.

A schedule that she knew like the back of her hand but it didn't make it any easier for her. Any easier to see him in such pain.

Pain that has been there for these past five months. Five long months of agonizing rehab. Their cover story had worked out to perfection.

An accident. An awful motorcycle accident. That is what she had told the doctors anyways upon arrival.

This accident that was far from the truth. This was no accident. No this had been a message. A message from the sick twisted clown.

A truly sick man that has not been seen these past five months. But she would find him. She would find him and do everything that he had done to her boyfriend.

Her love. Her soulmate. That she was sure of. A soulmate that needed her so much these past couple of months.

A need that she would meet head on never leaving his side. Always being there to fight off the nightmares that would invade his mind.

Be there to hold him when he would have a panic attack. Be there with him every step of the way with his rehab.

A long road ahead. That is what the doctors had told her. He had a long road ahead in his rehab needing every single support he could get due to these long term injuries that he had sustained.

Injuries that were a mile long. Injuries that were far worse than she could have possibly imagined. He wasn't just beaten.

He wasn't just battered and bloodied. No he had sustained much worse. So many injures. Injuries that felt like none of his body wasn't untouched.

And it was true. No part of him wasn't untouched. He didn't just have his bones broken. He didn't just have massive blood loss.

No he had also sustained internal injures. Major injuries that she had waited almost all night sitting in a waiting room as he had been taken away for emergency surgery.

A surgery that thankfully had been successful but the next sight that had met her would cause nothing but tears to trickle down her cheeks.

The sight of her boyfriend inside of a hospital room. A boyfriend that was sleeping soundly with numerous bandages all across his body.

So many bandages that left nothing uncovered. Nothing except for his eyes. Eyes that she would watch flicker open and immediately rest upon her.

A moment that she could remember perfectly. Remember how he had tried desperately to sit up from seeing her distress before she had quickly closed the distance between them laying a hand gently down on his cheek allowing the tears to fall.

Tears that trickle down her cheeks now unaware to her knowledge as she relives the most painful night of her life before she looks back up to find Jason halfway to her clutching the railing for dear life as his head is bowed down with nothing but sweat dripping down his forehead.

Furiously wiping away the evidence of her tears releasing her hold of the railing kneeling down as she sees his head lift up slightly to meet her gaze seeing nothing but a pair of watery eyes staring back at her suppressing her own tears sending him an encouraging smile slowly Kara watches him take a step forward as she sees him gritting his teeth.

This look she can only watch deepen with every painful step that he takes towards her. Small baby steps until to her horror she watches him lose his footing falling directly down to his knees holding the end of the railings in a vice grip before she is instantly on her bursting from her spot to kneel down next to him holding him up as all eyes come to focus on them.

Concerned eyes as she holds him tight feeling his arms coming to wrap around her in a weak grip before the sound of silent footsteps causes her to look up to find her boyfriend's instructor looking down towards them with concern riddled across her face.

" That's enough for today."

Instantly as she sees the instructor shaking her head sadly down towards her within a flash Kara's eyes widen slightly before she stares coldly at her.

" I'm sorry Miss Kent but he needs to complete the exercise."

Without turning her gaze away from the instructor feeling Jason's grip around her tightening very gently Kara pulls him closer into her chest.

" I said that's enough for today."

Shaking her head once again right as she opens her mouth suddenly the instructor's eyes widen when she swears to see Kara's eyes glow bright blue for the briefest of moments giving her pause.

" You're not listening to me. I said that's enough for today. He's done everything else you have asked of him today.

If you push him anymore, I promise you that we'll see just how much you know about your field once i'm done with you."

Hearing the cold tone in the young blonde's voice before her seeing how serious her face looks taking a few steps back without turning her gaze away slowly the instructor nods her head slightly.

" I'm assigning you a different instructor."

Without looking away suddenly as she sees the instructor making a hasty retreat feeling numerous eyes on her snapping her head to glance around sending every single person looking in their direction a cold look that just makes him turn their gaze anywhere but at her looking back down towards Jason leaning down gently Kara rests her head against his own.

* * *

Unable to meet anyone's gaze remaining perfectly still gripping the ends of his chair with his head bowed down slightly as he feels his wheelchair being slowly pushed forward past numerous patients and just arriving doctors and nurses hearing the sound of a pair of sliding doors moving to the side after a couple of seconds seeing the familiar scene of the handicapped ramp getting closer and closer suddenly as he feels the chair coming to a complete stop Jason closes his eyes tightly before he feels a hand gently coming down to rest on his shoulder.

" Jason?"

Hearing the gentle tone in her voice gulping his throat back slightly Jason shakes his head.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hearing the sound of what he guessed to be her shuffling around to kneel right before him unable to meet her gaze Jason keeps his eyes firmly closed.

" There is nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault."

" Yes it is. You deserve so much better than me. I mean look at me!"

Feeling her eyes on him opening his eyes finding his suspicions to be correct unable to no longer meet her gaze Jason quickly turns his eyes to look down towards his lap.

Look down until suddenly a hand comes to gently cup his chin and raise his head up finding her gaze locking on his own.

" You have nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think any less of you."

Unable to suppress the tear that trickles down his cheek gently Jason shakes his head in her hand.

" I can't….i can't walk anymore."

Bringing her free hand up to gently cup his cheek leaning forward gently Kara leans her forehead against Jason's own not breaking away from his gaze for a single second.

" I don't care. You're still the same man that i fell in love with long ago and i'm not leaving you. Not now and not ever again.

I don't give it a damn about your disabilities. All i care about is you."

Without waiting for a response leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips to Jason's own feeling her cheeks getting wet by his tears before she pulls back and opens her eyes to find a pair of watery eyes staring back towards her.

" I love you. I love you so much."

Feeling her own eyes getting watery gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb causing her to feel him leaning into her touch leaning back down once again Kara returns her forehead against his own.

" I know. I love you too."

* * *

Reaching up to wipe the bead of sweat that drips down her forehead with her forearm reaching out grabbing a hold of the rope attached to the large block of hay with a tug throwing the block on her shoulder with ease slowly as she makes her way into the large red barn house to find her favorite horse's eyes on her own feeling her lips curling up into a smile dropping the block of hay in its destinatinated spot making her way over reaching out gently Kara rubs the horse gently on the side of its head instantly earning her what she considered to be a horse's version of a content sigh.

Her favorite horse on the farm. A horse that she has raised ever since she was first born. Lucy she had named her.

A peruvian paso breed. The fastest horse alive in her opinion. A horse that she has flown through the air side by side with as the horse would run free in the fields.

Her most prized possession. Well almost anyways. That title belongs to another. The same man that has been suspiciously absent all day with the explanation from her aunt that he had gone into town with her uncle.

An explanation that was received with a raised eyebrow when she had seen the twinkle in the older woman's eyes before she had come out here to begin the work that needed to be done around the farm.

Work that she had completed a few hours ago as she now patiently awaits for their return. A return she listens to closely be answered as she hears the sound of tires coming across the dirt path in the distance.

This sound that makes her leave the barn and make her way outside to find a familaur old pickup truck making its way towards her from the distance.

A truck that she can't help but smile at as she watches it come to a stop in its usual parking spot on the side of the house before without any delay Kara takes off into the air heading towards them.

Heading towards them to land down a few feet away from the passenger's side of the truck finding Jason just opening up the door sending her a grin before as she returns the grin reaching out Kara extends her hands out towards him.

Extends out to see him sending her a mock glare that just makes her grin widen before as she hears a huff escape his lips reaching down gently Kara lifts him up from his seat holding him in her arms bridal style as she sees his arms instantly come up to cross over his chest.

An action that makes her giggle as she sees her uncle unloading Jason's folded up wheelchair from the back of the pickup truck and place it on the ground setting it up within seconds before gently Kara lowers Jason into the chair.

" I am not a damsel in distress."

Rolling her eyes kneeling down until she is eye level with him reaching out gently Kara cups Jason's cheek.

" Off course your not. Your my big strong man."

Earning herself another mock glare grinning widely towards him leaning forward gently Kara pecks him on the lips allowing her lips to linger before she pulls back to see a smile forming across his face.

" That's better."

Opening his eyes as he sees Kara looking towards him with a bright smile returning the smile without taking his eyes away slowly Jason watches her make her way up to her feet and stretch out her upper body causing her lips to curl up into a grin.

A sight that he would never get tired of. An outfit that he would never get sick of seeing her wear. The simplest of outfits.

A pair of short jean shorts that were showing off her flawless long legs. The short white shirt that has nothing but sweat dripping down her chest all the way to her exposed stomach showing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

A gaze that lingers a little too long until before he knows it as he looks up to find a rather pleased smile across her face slowly Jason returns the smile.

" I need a shower."

Seeing his smile only widening sending a grin his way turning on her heels moving around his wheelchair to grasp the handles slowly Kara pushes the chair forward towards the house.

" Don't worry. You need one too."

* * *

Feeling his tongue winning their battle for control of the kiss letting out a silent moan as she removes her hand from the water to reach back and bring his head closer to her own after a couple of seconds breaking off the kiss for some much needed air letting out a content sky turning her head back forward gently Kara leans back into Jason's chest feeling his hands coming to rest on her stomach underneath the almost full bathtub they currently find themselves in.

A position neither of them wanted to leave anytime soon. Content on just laying back here in the warm water in each other's arms.

Lay back in total silence as their discarded clothes are seen all across the bathroom that told a story itself.

Told of a story of passion as their clothes lead up to the bathtub. A tub with small traces of water leaking out over the sides as sweat drips down their naked bodies.

Feeling his arms to come gently wrapping around her waist from behind letting out a content sigh slowly Kara closes her eyes as she leans her head down to rest against his exposed shoulder.

" Hey gorgeous?"

" Hmmm?"

" You know that i love you right?"

" Umm hmm."

Cracking open her eye as she sees him looking at her nervously closing her eyes gently Kara shakes her head gently into his shoulder.

" I do but we're still not doing that. Honestly i don't understand why men want to do that so much. It's so….unnatural."

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from above slowly Kara's lips curl upward into a small smile.

" That's not where i was going with this but now that you mention it…."

Snapping her eyes open to send him a mock glare only to receive a grin in reply rolling her eyes slowly Kara closes her eyes once again.

" Okay,okay. You win…."

" Like i always do."

Seeing a grin coming across her face feeling his own coming across his face gently removing his right arm from around her waist quietly Jason lifts his arm out of the tub and reaches out towards his discarded jeans nearby.

" Well we're both winners in the end. I've got you."

Smiling brightly hearing a small click coming from in front of her just as she opens her eyes instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as she sees a black box opened up in front of her revealing a diamond ring in the center that shines over towards her.

A ring that she can't help but stare at in silence as she feels her eyes getting watery before very slowly she turns her head to lock gazes with Jason.

" You are my best friend. My favorite person to wake up and see in the morning. The one that keeps my heart beating. My strength to overcome the darkness."

Seeing tears starting to trickle down her cheeks unwrapping his left arm from her waist reaching around her gently Jason wipes away at her tears with his thumb.

" You're my everything. Kara Kent will you marry me?"

Smiling brightly nodding her head quickly reaching out gently Kara wraps her arm around the back of Jason's neck pulling his head forward before her lips gently press to his own.

* * *

_Mrs Kara Todd. It has a nice ring to it._

A thought that keeps invading her mind causing what seemed like a permanent smile to be plastered across her face.

This smile that is contagious as she watches one form on the face of every single person that she comes across.

Comes across here. In the local library. A place that she would spent most of her time at whenever she wasn't at the farm.

A place that she would sit back finding a nice quiet corner and get to work on her online classes with only the sound of music at a low volume being heard from her headphones.

Music that seems so far away as her focus remains on her laptop screen on the latest assignment. A five thousand word essay that was to be due in the following week.

A paper that she was more than halfway through completing causing her to finish the latest of paragraphs and lean back with a bright smile across her face.

_I think i've earned a little study break._

Taking a quick glance around finding nobody in sight turning her head back forward leaning forward in her seat scrolling over to her saved bookmarks instantly Kara clicks on the very first saved web page quickly followed by another bringing up two new tabs.

Web pages that if anyone was to ever search would be her top search views. The web pages belonging to a few news stations in the Gotham City area.

These pages that she would visit every day and scan like a predator hunting its prey looking for any clues.

Any clues that may lead her to another. The monster that had started it all. A monster that she has been searching so long for.

A monster that has become her obsession. An obsession to ensure justice would be delivered. Not for the city of Gotham.

Not for his many victims that had their lives forever changed with a simple encounter. No justice for him.

Justice for her soon to be husband. A dangerous path. A path that she had started to walk down five long months ago remembering everything like it was yesterday.

Remembering everything as though it was a dream. An almost nightmares of a dream. A dream filled with so much pain.

A dream filled with so much carnage. So much blood. So much death. Only it hadn't been a dream. It had been reality.

And reality is she was responsible for the death of two individuals. Two woman. Two of the deadliest vixens that have ever appeared in Gotham City.

Vixens that never stood a chance against her. Never stood a chance as she burned down their sanctuaries leaving them there to root.

Never stood a chance as she slowly left their bodies battered and bloodied hanging by a post for anyone to find.

Deaths that have haunted her on some nights. Haunted her in her dreams making her relive the moment.

Moments she would never forget. Never forget how she had left Poison Ivy battered and bloodied screaming in the inferno in what used to be her greenhouse.

How she would never forget the screams of Harley Quinn as she silenced her after she had gotten everything she needed from her leaving her body hanging by a old worn out post belonging to a broken down roller coaster as though she was a flag post.

But she couldn't think about them right now. He was still out there. This monster that haunts the dreams of the man that she loves.

A monster that needed to be vanquished. A monster that needed to be finished off once and for all. The consequences be damned.

This monster that she scans the first web page for any reference too. Any sort of story about the madman finding her search for not before she quickly exits out of the web page deleting it from her screen and turns her sights to the last page.

A page that always proved to be fruitful. The Gotham Gazette. The main source of news in Gotham City.

A station that always broke every huge story in Gotham City. Always reported the latest news within the city.

News that would often be headlined by the same context. Always be headlined with the name of a criminal being stopped in yet another scheme to take over the city.

Criminals that would be taken away to the famous Arkham Asylum by the caped crusader. A scene that has repeated itself over and over again through the years like a broken record.

A record she would make sure was not repeated with this mad man. Make sure he would not live to see the light of another day once she had found him.

A web page that she scans as well only to have her eyes go wide as a headline comes flooding onto her screen on the bottom of the page.

A news article that spoke volumes for itself at the headline.

**The Joker Imprisoned For Life!**

A headline that would have brought a smile to her face on any given day five months ago but now? Now it only disgusted her.

This man shouldn't be allowed to live. That was her opinion on the matter anyways. This man. This monster that has destroyed the lives of so many.

This animal that needed to be put down. This animal that as she scrolls down the article to find his battered and bloodied face grinning up towards the camera as his picture is taken makes her blood boil.

Makes her anger rise with every passing second as a glow is seen coming from her area like a candle. The glow of her eyes looking furiously at the laptop's screen.

Looking furiously at his grinning face as her left hand clutches into a tight fist causing her nails to dig into the palm of her hand leaving a trail of blood to trickle down her closed fist and onto her lap.

* * *

Tracing her index finger gently across his bare chest staring directly at his face finding him in a peaceful slumber smiling slightly at his state leaning up making sure not to wake him very gently Kara lays a kiss on his cheek and whispers out.

" I won't be long. There is something that i need to do."

Very slowly not to wake him quietly getting out of their shared bed reaching down to grab a pair of discarded jeans from her pile gently wiggling into them making her way over towards her closet with a flick of her wrist slowly Kara slides the closet door over and quietly goes through the articles of clothing hanging by the rack before quickly she comes across what she is looking for.

A hoodie. A lone hoodie hanging inside of the closet. Her favorite article of clothing. A hoodie that she has not worn ever since that night.

That painful night. A hoodie that slowly she reaches out for and takes off the hanger before quietly she puts it on zipping it all the way up causing her red bra to be covered up.

A hoodie that she has not worn for five months. A hoodie that represented the union of her and her boyfriend.

A simple design. His design. His Robin symbol in the dead center of her back. This symbol that would always bring a smile to her face upon sight.

But tonight there would be no smiles. Tonight wasn't about happiness. Wasn't about justice. No tonight was about revenge.

Vengeance that slowly brings her gaze to rest on an object pushed off into the corner. A black bag. A bag that only she knew the contents that rested inside.

This bag that with a moment of hesitation she reaches out to before stopping. Stopping as her hand clutches into a fist for a brief moment causing her to pay a glance over her shoulder back towards Jason finding him exactly the same as she had left him before with a surge of determination Kara snatches the bag up from the ground and throws the strap over her shoulder.

Throws the strap over her shoulder and quietly makes her way to open their closed bedroom door before she stops at the opening to glance once more at Jason.

" I'll be back when you wake up. I promise."

Without any delay exiting out of their bedroom quietly Kara closes the door behind her engulfing the room once again into total darkness.

* * *

This place. This hideous place. This place that did nothing but disgust her. Arkham Asylum. One of the safest prisons on the entire planet.

Yeah right. A statement that she has laughed at on so many occasions. It wasn't one of the safest. In fact if she had her way this place would be torn down brick by brick.

This prison that would often see its inmates escaping. Sometimes even controlling the entire asylum. This asylum that she knew like the back of her hand now.

Blue prints. Simple as that. Blue prints with enough digging could be easily accessible. Too easy showing how truly foolish it was to have this place be a prison.

But no matter. This didn't concern her. What concerned her was who was inside of this prison. This prison that was easy enough to make her way into.

So much so that the guards didn't even notice her burst past them like a bullet. Heck she even guessed the cameras didn't even pick her up.

Like she cared. Like she cared if anybody would see her. See her stalking her way down the massive corridor with hundreds of cells surrounding her.

Some on the upper level. The lesser of evils she would call them. As for the lower level? The level she walks on through with only the sound of her boots clanging against the cold ground giving away her position.

This level was different. The worst of the worst. The high level inmates that needed to be locked away in their cells for most of the day.

Cells that she pays no mind to as she passes on by them. Pays no mind to a cell that has a cold breeze lurking from within causing the small window to be covered with ice.

Pays no mind to a darkened cell where only the sound of wood be carved in a unique way is heard silently in the shadows.

The one that she was seeking laid ahead. Laid ahead in the lower levels of the building. Inside of the basement where the extremely dangerous would be kept.

This level that she makes her way down without any hesitation descending down into the darkness. Descending down into the depths of hell met only with a small dim light.

A dim light that she passes under revealing her slightly covered figure before she disappears back into the darkness.

Disappears until suddenly she comes to a stop when she hears the sound of footsteps. Footsteps coming from her right.

Footsteps she listens closely to until they reveal a guard. A lone prison guard wielding his baton swinging it freely in his right hand.

This guard that she watches in complete silence before just as his gaze comes up to look in her direction making a split second decision instantly Kara bursts from her spot and zips over towards him in a black blur to deliver a well placed punch into his gut.

A punch that she can hear taking the wind out of the guard as she hears his baton land down on the cold ground with a clang.

Hearing the sound of him gasping for breath until his breathing becomes shallower very gently Kara lowers the guard to the ground as she looks down sadly at him.

" I am sorry but it is best this way. You will only get in the way."

Snatching the key chain that had been dangling off from his belt repositioning her black bag strap over her shoulder stepping over the downed guard slowly Kara glides through the air using the shadows as cover as she follows after a few dim lights.

These lights that were like a trail leading her down a few corridors before suddenly they come to a stop at a well lit hallway.

A well lit hallway revealing a lone door. A door with a simple number hanging over it. One thousand three hundred and seventy two.

A number that she knew the meaning. Knew who exactly lurked behind this door. The number that had been assigned long ago to her greatest enemy.

She had read all about him. Read everything that she could find about the madman. Yet nothing could prepare her for this.

Could prepare her for this cold chill that she can feel in the air. This chill that would send a chill running up all those that dared linger here.

But not her. She wasn't afraid. Wasn't afraid of the man behind that locked off door. Wasn't afraid of that damn sinister smile.

That damn smile that she can picture now causing her hands to clutch into tight fists before slowly she stalks forward towards the door.

Stalks forward with her facial features hardening by the second as she hears the sound of his laughter echoing in her mind.

His laughter that quickly gets louder as suddenly images come flooding into her mind. Images of a battered and bloodied Jason hanging inside of the warehouse.

Images of her holding his unconscious body as tears leaked down to his blood covered face. These images that keep coming across her vision in waves causing her eyes to glow deadly blue from underneath her hood as she comes to a stop next to the closed off door.

Glancing down towards the key chain in her hand not even bothering with the keys anymore discarding them furiously over her shoulder reaching out Kara grasp the handle of the cell door tightly in her hand before slowly she rears back her arm causing a loud screech to echo.

A screech coming from inside of the cell. A screech from metal bending. Metal of the door as slowly it bends outward until suddenly it comes off its hedges and is discarded to the side into a nearby wall causing light to flicker into the entrance of the cell.

A cell that without any hesitation Kara makes her way inside and snaps her head to the far end of the room when the sound of a chuckle is heard.

A chuckle that she knew from anywhere. The chuckle of him. The monster of Gotham City. A truly sinister man that she watches slowly emerge from the darkness revealing his face.

Revealing that damn sinister smile from underneath his bruised face. His battered face that looked as though he had been put through a meat grinder.

A sight that would deepen after she got done with him. A man that she can only stare at in silence as slowly she drops the her bag down onto the ground causing his eyes to shift downward.

A break of eye contact that she would make him regret as within a flash she is at his cell's bed and wraps her hand around his throat in a vice grip lifting him up from his cell's bed high up into the air.

High up causing his eyes to snap to meet her own as she tightens her grip around his throat instantly hearing silent cracks.

Cracks that were like music to her ears as she ignores every single strike he lands on her outstretched arm that were like mere bug bites to her.

A nuisance that she ignores just watching blood start to trickle out of his closed lips and down his face to the cold ground below.

A sight that she could watch all day. Could do all day but he didn't deserve it. No it would be too easy. She had something else in store for him.

This sudden thought that makes her with a flick of her wrist send him soaring through the air with ease into a nearby wall face first causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

A crunch that doesn't stop her march as she stalks her way over towards his body that just slides down the wall and onto the ground before rearing back Kara smashes her heel down hard into the middle of his back causing The Joker to let out a scream of pain.

A scream that echoes through the cell and all the way down the hallway. Like she cared but she knew it would bring trouble.

Knew it wouldn't be long until they had company causing her head to snap out the open doorway before instantly Kara sends a large blue laser beam across the walls outside of the cell causing the roof to cave in.

Cave in causing a cloud of smoke to erupt from the ground and a gust of wind to breeze through the air.

A sight that after the smoke disappears she can't help but feel pleased inside from seeing the incoming distraction no longer able to interrupt her as she turns her sights down towards The Joker.

Turns her sights to see him gritting his teeth in pain causing her to twist her heel further into the middle of his back before after a couple of seconds she retracts her boot and takes a couple steps away turning her back on him.

" I've read all about you."

Coming to a stop slowly Kara kneels down next to her black bag and reaches out grasping the zipper in her fingers.

" About all of your victims. About the games you played with them."

Unzipping the bag reaching inside grasping the desired object slowly Kara retracts her hand and looks towards the object with an emotionless look across her face.

" I like playing games too."

Seeing the young woman turning instantly The Joker's widen slightly when he sees a shine coming from a hammer firmly in her hand.

A hammer that he can only watch getting closer and closer before his eyes shift to look at her. Shift towards her before suddenly he feels the end of her heel smashing into his ribs causing him to flip over onto his back.

Flip over onto his back before he feels his right wrist being snatched from the ground and his thumb being wedged between the end of the hammer.

" I'm sure that you are familiar with this game. This little piggy went to the market."

Instantly with a flick of her wrist as she hears a sickening snap echo through the air followed by The Joker's screams ignoring the screams slowly Kara removes the end of the hammer from his badly damaged and shattered thumb and over towards his index finger.

" This little piggy stayed home."

In a sudden move with another flick of her wrist instantly another sickening snap is heard echoing through the cell before she slowly moves to his middle finger.

" And this little piggie. This little piggy pissed off the wrong kryptonian."

Another sickening snap. A scene that quickly repeats itself constantly for the next few minutes before slowly satisfied with her work Kara makes her way to her feet discarding the hammer into the far end of the room bouncing it off the wall with a loud clang.

Smiling down with a slightly pleased smile from seeing the sinister clown holding his badly shattered and broken hands to his chest with his fingers dangling in awkward positions slowly Kara reaches up grasping the end of her hood.

" Just so that we're on the same page and you realize who you are dealing with."

Without turning her gaze away from his own with a flick of her wrist Kara throws back her hood revealing her face to The Joker causing his eyes to widen slightly before his look turns sinister as she watches his lips turning upward.

This look that makes her facial features harden drastically before the sound of a low chuckle causes her eyes to go wide.

This chuckle that slowly turns into full blown laughter causing her eyes to widen further as her hands clutch into tight fists by her side.

Fists that suddenly come in contact with his face shattering his nose upon impact as she kneels before him grasping his orange jumpsuit with her left hand as her right hand cocks back just waiting to be unleashed.

" Shut up. Shut the fuck up."

Hearing nothing but another chuckle escape his lips feeling her anger only rising with lightning fast speed instantly Kara drives her right fist viciously into The Joker's throat causing a sickening snap to echo through the air.

Sudden impact that causes him to spit up a mouthful of blood that lands down on her hoodie and splatter across her cheek.

Blood she wipes away with her right hand before she slams the back of his head down hard into the ground with tremendous force.

Releasing her hold on him rising up to her feet furiously turning on her heels slowly Kara makes her way back to her black bag and kneels down reaching inside before she pulls back her hand revealing a familiar looking object to the both of them.

An object that gently she threads through her fingers as she stares down at the rusty ends. The ends belonging to a crowbar.

A simple object that could do so much damage. Has done so much damage. This object that she has kept in safe keeping for this night.

For this moment. A moment that she has been thinking about for so long.

" You've caused so many so much pain."

Without taking her eyes away from the crowbar slowly Kara gets up from the ground and makes her way up to her feet.

" You've destroyed the lives of hundreds."

Turning around the face him with her facial features hardening Kara glares down towards The Joker.

" You crippled the man that i love."

Instantly as her eyes glow bright blue that lights up the cell in a blue light Kara takes a step forward towards The Joker.

" And for that you've left me with no choice. I must now be your judge,your jury,and your executioner."

Stalking her way over towards him just as she sees him raise up his right arm in an attempt to defend himself instantly Kara swings the crowbar in a baseball swing motion having metal meet bone that causes a sickening crack to echo through the room.

A crack that is quickly followed by The Joker pulling back his arm to his chest screaming in pain before instantly Kara delivers a vicious blow to his chest with the crowbar followed by another.

Blow after blow that causes even more cracks to be heard. Cause even more of the man's blood to pour across the ground. Splatter across the walls.

Until suddenly it stops. It stops when Kara throws the crowbar that has produced a small bend in the last few minutes off into the darkness with a clang kneeling down until she is within inches away rearing back she reaches into her back pocket before within a flash she pulls out a switchblade and flips it open with a flick of her thumb.

" What's with the look doll face?"

Keeping her gaze locked on his own slowly Kara brings the knife close to The Joker's face.

" I know. Let's put a smile on that face."


End file.
